


Locker Room Talk (But in bedrooms)

by Crymore



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dyslexic len, M/M, Meme dialogue, dscussion of feelings, i wrote this in 20 min forgive me, im trash, is mentioned because this is my fic and I make the rules, len’s alive because cannon was stupid, theyre all like dumb highchoolers smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crymore/pseuds/Crymore
Summary: Mick’s caught feelings for Nate. Well, Len’s dating another nerd, Ray, maybe he has some advice for his old friend.Len does not.





	Locker Room Talk (But in bedrooms)

**Author's Note:**

> Had too. Sorry. This is like my fourth fic with meme dialogue. I would make a series out of them. I should be finishing my other mermaid request prompt but I write this instead.

Mick sat thoughtfully in his and Leonard’s shared room. After Nate had joined the team, the historian had been giving Mick… feelings. Like warmth and nervousness and affection in the pit of his stomach. Whenever Nate smile at him, Mick felt like the king of the world, and whenever Nate smiles at someone else, Mick was prepared to commit homicide. Mick wanted to make Pretty laugh, smile, go on his little nerd rants about historical wars and mundane events he found interesting. He wanted to show off being a good guy around Nate, he didn’t even know why!

It was exhausting. 

Mick wasn’t unfamiliar with these… lovey doves feelings. He’s had them plenty before with people who’ve caught his interest. But… geez he never actually WANTED to do something about them. 

Nate makes him want to do something. 

The pyro looked over to Len, stretched across his bed like a cat looking at some stupid book with dyslexic friendly font that Ray had found and given to him. 

Mick tried not to scowl at the thought. His boss finally had someone good for him. Sure, Palmer was a bit of a dork and a nerd, but he was good people. He was genuine and kind and doesn’t have an inch of malice in him. He’s just the kinda of person Snart used to moon about as a teen, whenever he described his “perfect match”. It was like one of those stupid tv hallmark movies. 

Wait a minute.…

Nate was a dork and a nerd who was kind and thoughtful and shit. He’s just like Raymond (except Mick didn’t wanna bone Ray, and if he did, Len would kill him).

Well, if Len had managed to get a relationship with Ray, then he could give pointers so Mick can get Nate. It was a solid plan.

Mick grunted to get the room’s other occupant’s attention. When Len looked up from his book, he raised an eyebrow, a signal to tell Mick to continue. 

“You and Haircut been dating for a while, hm?”

Len leveled him with a deadpan look. “We’ve been dating for more than a year, Mick.”

“Yeah, anyway, say if I were to… want to also date a massive loser…” Mick scratched his head, trying to hide the blush that burned his skin, “how would I go about that? Hypochondriac question.”

“Hypothetical.”

“Whatever.”

Len sighed, looking at the wall pained. He quickly dog-eared his book and placed it on his bed, standing and moving to Mick’s bed. 

Mick sat up. If Snart was gonna make this so serious he better pay attention. 

Len stood before Mick, hand pressed together in thought, lips pressed tighter still. He slowly squatted down to Mick’s eye level, looking very seriously into Mick’s eyes. 

Hell, Len even grasped Mick own hands and squeezed them tightly. 

“Mick,” he started, voice free of his dramatic draw or overly thick Missourian accent. That’s when Mick knew this was VERY serious. “Just because I’m dating Raymond, doesn’t mean I know how I did it.”

Mick blanched. “What? Seriously?”

Len nodded his head. “Ray just called me his boyfriend one day and I got so happy I made out with him for hour.”

Mick groaned. “Dammit Snart, wheres your usual anal planning?”

Len threw his old friend an apologetic look and shrugged. 

“Well, smart guy, what am I supposed to do about Nate now?”

Len looked down in thought. “Try… talking to him?”

“Okay, you’re useless. Leave.”

“Hey, Raymond swears by it.”

—-

In the Ray and Nate’s room, Star Wars: the Phantom Menace played on screen, filling the air with white noise. 

Nate was laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling contemplatedly.

“Hey Ray?”

“Hmm.” Ray responded around a mouthful of popcorn. 

“Do you think Mick like-likes me?”

Ray swallowed before answering. “Oh, dude, he totally digs you.”

Nate smiles and nodded resolvedly to himself. “I’m gonna sit next to him at breakfast tomorrow.”

Ray smiles widely, “Do iiiiiiiit!”


End file.
